A Falling of Heroes
by pamplemousse39
Summary: Two heroes fallen by the wand of Voldemort. There is nothing to be done. Lying on the floor covered in blood, pain washes through him and it's not from the open wounds on his body. Inspiration from the song "Heroes" by Mika, not a songfic. Highly recommended to listen to it before/while reading. No lemon. Rated for blood, etc.


**A/N: Before you start reading I highly recommend listening to the song "Heroes" by the incredibly talented Mika. It is what inspired this little piece and really sets the mood to read it. **

**Now J. K. Rowling owns all characters and the line taken from the movie has a start beside it. I own nothing, sadly.**

"You've been a true and faithful servant, but only I can live forever."*

His eyes widened in shock as he felt the spell hit him and realized Voldemort just used his own spell against him. How did he become aware of _Sectumsempra_? The blood running down his neck was warm and he thought hopefully Voldemort would just leave him. Maybe he could heal himself somehow.

No such luck was to be had and deep down Severus knew Voldemort wouldn't leave him with a chance to live. He always made sure to fully eliminate problems, leaving nothing to chance.

Before he knew what was happening his body was being struck repeatedly by Nagini. She struck him too many times just to make sure he would die though. With the pain spreading throughout his body he became aware Voldemort wanted him to suffer. Otherwise, he would have just used _Avada Kedavra_.

That's when he heard it. A heart-wrenching scream and he closed his eyes against it in pain. _Not her, please not her_. When had she come down here? Had she been following him? _Just go away, now. Run!_

His back hit the wall and he slid down it losing all control of his legs from the venom and loss of blood.

"_Severus_!"

The scream made him clench his eyes shut again. It was full of anguish, as if the very oxygen she breathed had been taken away from her. Part of him felt a small twinge of joy that she loved him so unconditionally. The other part though screamed in his head for her to leave.

It was too late though. She had screamed and Voldemort had heard her. She could not run and as he felt hands on his face he realized she would not run. She would sacrifice herself alongside of him.

He never showed emotions but feeling her hands grasping his face, surely getting covered in his blood, he allowed a tear to escape.

They had become lovers right before she left with Potter and Weasley. He knew it was wrong, so did she for that matter, but it did not bother them. The war had taken so much from both of them and finally they had found something good amongst it all.

He couldn't remember exactly how it had started, nor at this moment did he care. She had been his. It was their secret and honestly, he liked it that way. Nobody else had to know, she was fully his and he was fully hers.

Hearing Voldemort's voice brought him back to the present and he tried to push her away, give her some chance to escape, knowing it would do no good now.

"How touching. Could it be that the little mudblood has developed feelings for you Severus?"

Severus would not give him the pleasure of looking up at him. He was already dying and she had just sealed her fate as well. He would die with what little dignity he had left.

A stab of pain that had nothing to do with his wounds shot through him as it truly hit him she was going to die beside him. There was nothing they could do. So young. All of them fighting were so young and it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that mere children, even if they were grown now, were brought into a war that wasn't theirs to fight. It was his generation's war and now they had put it on the shoulders of the younger generation to fight and win it.

He felt her struggling to get back to him, ignoring Voldemort as much as he had and this time he let her lay herself heavily on him. At least he would die happy. At least he would die with her.

Suddenly she stood up. Vaguely, through clouded vision, he could see her facing Voldemort. What was she doing? _No! Don't stand up to him, it'll be worse. No._

"How could you! He didn't deserve to die! After everything he has done and now this!"

She was obviously hysterical and had lost all senses. They both knew, as well as everyone else, that Voldemort didn't care who deserved and who didn't deserve to die. That was how he gained so much power. He had no conscious.

"You dare address me?" he hissed in that eerily calm voice he had used with Severus before he attacked him. "I wonder, how does it feel to know you will die by a spell created by your dear Severus?"

Severus tried, he tried more than he ever had before, to reach her but he couldn't move. Realization hit him that the venom was causing paralysis to spread in his limbs. That didn't matter to him at this moment though. She was about to die and there was nothing he could do.

He was forced to watch as Voldemort used his spell to slash her once, twice, he kept going until Severus wondered, devastated if she wouldn't die immediately. No, Voldemort wouldn't allow that.

Guilt spread through him knowing, in a sense, it was his fault she would die like this. It was his spell that he had created. It was his fault she had grown to care for him and had ran to his side. It was his fault he couldn't get up to help her.

A scream escaped her lips as she fell to the ground her blood spilling around her. He wanted to shut his eyes. He didn't want that image in his head. Gashes all across her chest and abdomen, being bathed in her own blood but he couldn't tear his eyes from hers.

They stared at each other longingly. He broke his gaze when he felt Voldemort walk over to them.

"Enjoy your last moments."

With that he left and Severus knew he meant to leave them to be tortured by watching the others death. While it was the most painful thing he had ever had to watch, he was silently thankful that if they were to die, at least it was together.

He tensed when he realized her blood had reached him and was soaking into his pants getting on his skin. They were going to be not only covered in their own blood, but each other's. A tragedy not many are forced to go through.

A laugh almost escaped his lips. Of course he would be caused to go through such pain as watching the one he loved die before him. It only fitted how the rest of his life had been. His looked back at her feeling remorse.

He had never said he loved her and she had never uttered the phrase either. It was quite obvious they did when they were together, why they had never vocalized it he didn't know.

Her breathing was becoming more ragged and he knew there wasn't long left before they both would enter a black void never to return. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, tell her it was alright but he couldn't move.

As if reading his mind she tried to pull herself towards him. She had only moved an inch when she let out a scream and stopped, breathing heavily. They would not be given the chance to die in each other's arms. That was a luxury that would not be permitted.

Part of him wondered how the world would react. They saw her as a hero, one of the Golden Trio, and she would die. She should die in glory, not with her memory marred by being found with him. It was better for her to die and nobody understand why, than to die and everyone know it was for a man that was shunned by the world.

Taking a ragged breath she lifted her head, her hair dripping the blood it had been laying in and he gave her an anguished look. She should not have to die like this. So young, so beautiful. She would never grow old.

Hearing her take a short breath he stopped his thoughts and focused back on her cringing at the pain that filled her eyes.

"You're a hero to this war, you shouldn't have to die."

He was shocked at her statement, it was simple but it said so much. She was dying a most painful death and was concerned that _he_ shouldn't be dying.

He managed a smirk. "Heroes aren't meant to survive." His voice sounded broken and he winced.

Watching her again, he watched tears start to fall down her face. Through all she had suffered and the pain she had to be in, she had not let one tear fall prior. Now they were pouring down her face.

"Severus..."

He cursed fate for not allowing him to move. If he could move he might be able to save her. He couldn't though and he was the only one that knew the healing charm for his spell. Nobody else would be able to heal her, even if they were found in time.

His eyes started having black spots dance in front of them and he listened as he heard her breathing become shallower as well. Time would not give them any opportunity for words. He loved her and she would never hear.

Hearing a scream he tried to focus his vision to see her. It was unbearable knowing she was in so much pain. Maybe it would be over soon.

Looking down he realized she had finally managed to pull herself close enough to lay her hand against his. He couldn't feel it, but it was a comfort to him. Apparently, it was to her too because through his waning vision he saw her relax.

After that his vision was lost completely and he felt himself grow warm. He would die with the woman he loved, maybe if there was anything after this life they would arrive together. Feeling his lungs constricting he struggled for one last breath, but was never giving the chance.

He felt the world dissolve around him at the same time he sensed her body go limp.

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were dead, fallen heroes left for the rest of the world to mourn.

**A/N: I'm horrible I know, but please let me know what you think with a review! For readers following my other story, I have not left it! I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow, I just haven't had much motivation to write on it, but don't give up on me!**

**I didn't go into too much detail simply because he was dying. His thoughts weren't fully coherent and they didn't have long to live. I felt it was more realistic this way.**


End file.
